


Learn

by Maya_De_Hatchet



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_De_Hatchet/pseuds/Maya_De_Hatchet
Summary: Punk!AU Oneshot where Chase and Justin meet and go through some suggestive themes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, Suggestive themes.

Chase rubbed his forehead.  
When would he learn to stop accepting bets from strangers?  
Clearly not soon if he kept up his current behavior.  
Chase shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling slips of paper, which, when he pulled them out, appeared to be mostly cash, and a couple phone numbers.  
“Like I’d be interested in a bar hook up.” He muttered, looking at the paper slips. Some had a few scribbled messages, several making him feel slightly disgusted that people thought he worked that way.  
He wasn’t going to treat people for cash, but clearly, easy to see tattoos and lip rings weren’t getting such a message across.  
As he began to toss the messages into the bin, growing slightly more annoyed with how easy people thought money could sway him to do things he wouldn’t ever do unless his life depended on it. Maybe not even then.  
Two slips were all he kept. One said ‘We should grab coffee sometime’ and another saying ‘I hope you have time for a rematch’.  
The sun was hardly rising over the mountains, sending a warm yellow-orange glow into Chase’s room.  
A bottle of water and a pain-killing pill sat on top of a note on Chase’s bedside table, and he could identify the handwriting before he even started reading.  
“In case you have a hangover, here’s some stuff to help. Please stop getting piss drunk, this is the fifth time this month that my boyfriend has called me to let me know you’ve been challenging people to drinking challenges for cash. You’re damn lucky that Mom wasn’t around to absolutely lose her mind like last time.  
-Katelynn”

Chase let out a sad chuckle and downed the pill and water. He couldn’t say he was proud of his behavior. He would get drunk at the same bar every weekend or-so and most of the time he would wonder what kept him going back there. He had stopped getting tattoos at the neighboring tattoo parlor, and no one he was really interested in seeing went there. Maybe there was some nice girl at the bar that kept him going back that he just couldn’t remember, or maybe it was their amazing drinks.

Chase shrugged to himself and went about cleaning himself up. He would go back tonight anyway. Something just felt right about going tonight.  
\-----  
Chase looked around the bar as he entered. The walls and floor were dark blue and black, the seizure-inducing flashing lights painting it the color of rainbows. 

Chase settled down in his usual spot at the bar, greeting the bartender who simply nodded in agreement as he mixed up drinks for the customers. Chase was waiting, waiting until he saw someone fit to challenge and so he ordered a simple (non-alcoholic) drink to sip on while he waited

He shifted his gaze as he felt someone sit down next to him.  
It was a guy, around Chase’s age, although slightly shorter. His black hair was shoulder length, and his bangs were dyed a contrasting white. 

Chase took another sip from his drink, peering at the new arrival over the rim of his glass.

This guy looked kinda like a stereotypical edgy-emo. A scarlet choker, snakebite piercings as well as eyebrow piercings. But the strangest thing was probably his yellow eyes that made Chase do a double take.  
He quickly looked away, hoping that his prolonged staring wasn’t noticed.  
The guy’s attire was a dark blue jacket with a light blue, popped collar. Beneath that, he wore a V-neck with words that Chase couldn’t identify. But he did notice what looked like a tattoo on the exposed skin due to the V-neck’s low neckline. 

“Hi..” Chase’s eyes jerked upwards as he saw the guy looking back at him.  
“Hello..” Chase took a sip from his drink to break the eye-contact.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Chase.” He muttered back, forcing himself to look elsewhere. He had probably just been caught staring at this guy’s attire, which had been mistaken as a look-over by a many other people and resulted in either obnoxious flirting or indignant insults.  
“I’m Justin...”  
“Nice to meet you, Justin.”  
“So.. Do you come here often?”  
“During the weekends, yeah.”  
The two went quiet and Chase lifted his glass to take a sip, only to discover it was empty.  
“So.. Where’d you come from?”  
“Huh?” Justin turned to Chase, seeming as if he had just been snapped from some kind of trance.  
“Where’d you come from? I usually see everyone at least once around here, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you. So, by process of elimination, I assume you recently moved here.”  
“Oh.. Right.. I guess you can say that.”  
“Where from, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Oh, Quite a ways… Currently staying at friend’s.” Chase nodded and waved to the bartender over to order a new drink.  
“Would you like a drink?” Chase looked at Justin whose ears slightly pinked.  
Chase suddenly realized how his word choice was not only highly cliche, but also a common way people tried to flirt.  
“I-I didn’t mean!-” Chase’s face turned a slight shade of red, “I-I was just friendly offering- I didn’t mean to sound like I was- Dammit.” Chase buried his face in one of his hands, one to express his frustration at his own stupidity, and to hide the growing warmth on his face.  
“Are you alright?” Justin asked, looking at the flustered other with a look of slight worry.  
“No-No it’s… Nothing..” Chase lifted his face up, touching the back of his neck with the hand that was previously covering his face which had yet to cool down.  
“I-I didn’t mean to sound like I was denying, I just… I don’t drink...”  
The bartender cleared his throat which caused the two to look at him.  
“What would you like?”  
Chase quickly asked for a round of shots, politely offering to pay for Justin’s drink if he was willing. He got the same kind of drink that Chase had been drinking a little bit ago.  
“Why don’t you drink, exactly?”  
“Well, I have a sort of inability to process alcohol. It’s genetic, I think.”  
“That’s alright.”  
Chase began to down the shots, feeling slightly less embarrassed than he did a while ago.  
“So.. What’s your family like?”  
“Well, I have my sister, Katelynn.. She dates a bartender here. Then I have my younger brother, Logan. He still goes to middle school.. Then my mom.. She takes care of us all, I suppose. So, what’s your family like?”  
Justin coughed, setting his glass down. “My family?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Oh, well.. They’re.. Okay. I’m a single child.. Haven’t talked to my parents in a while.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.. I’m staying at a friend’s house…”  
“Right… So why haven’t you talked to your parents in a while?”  
“Well… I.. I left them a while ago.. I’m not too keen on talking to them anytime soon either.”  
“Huh.. So.. You ran away?”  
Justin turned, staring at Chase in slight surprise.  
“H-How..?”  
“Put two and two together.” Chase replied, casually taking another shot.  
“Right…. What is your father like?”  
Chase felt his posture stiffen, but Justin wasn’t looking.  
“Well.. He was pretty nice… My mom says I look just like him…”  
“I’m… I’m sorry..” Justin looked to his drink.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s been around half a decade.”  
The two continued to drink in quiet, Chase gradually growing more and more drunk.  
“Mind indulging me in why you left home?” Chase mumbled, setting down another empty shot glass.  
“Well.. I didn’t exactly reach the standards for my family… And the community wasn’t too happy with me, either.. They thought I was messed up, I guess...”  
“What kind of communtiy were they?” Chase’s voice sounded slurred, but his words came out understandable. “Were they the narrow minded kind?”  
Justin caught on to the meaning and his face turned pink.  
“I-I um.. I don’t…”  
“Don’t swing that way?’ Chase mumbled, drinking another shot, ignoring Justin’s pink cheeks. “I don’t really mind if you swing that way or not. I’ve meant plenty of guys who do.”  
Justin cleared his throat and continued drinking from his drink.  
“So.. Do you have to be back at your friend’s house at a certain time orrrr?” Chase’s words were slurring now.  
“Uh, no.. As long as I let him know that I won’t be there…”  
“So it’s a him?”  
Justin’s face was turning crimson now. “It’s not like that….”  
“Never said it was… Say.. Do you wanna hang out somewhere that isn’t as loud?” Chase gestured to the gathering amount of people on the dance floor.  
“Um.. Where do you have in mind? A coffee shop or.. Outside or..?”  
“I was thinking my house..” Chase was too busy downing another shot to see Justin’s reaction.  
“I-um.. I dunno..”  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I don’t minnnddd.” Chase slurred.  
“.. I’ll come over.. Just let me send a message to my friend.”  
“Great..”  
\----------  
Chase awoke to the feeling of warmth. He blinked opened his eyes, seeing the pleasant light of the sun spilling through his window. He rolled onto his other side, only to come face to face with someone else.  
He took a sharp intake of breath, his tired mind kicking into gear as he tried to process the situation.  
The face in front of him, he realized, belonged to the same guy from the night before.  
His face was pleasant when he was asleep, but Chase suddenly took notice of two things that drove the thought from his mind.  
Justin’s choker was no longer covering his neck and marks decorated his skin. The other thing he noticed, was that the two were not wearing shirts, which revealed the outline of a dragon tattoo on Justin’s chest.  
Chase slowly rolled out of his bed, something in his mind demanding he not wake the other.  
He slowly crept over to his mirror, noticing a pair of shirts, as well as Justin’s jacket on his floor.  
His reflection looked different then it usually did when Chase woke up from a night of drinking.  
His skin was covered in marks, just like Justin’s. He was sure that he could assume what happened.  
But how far did they go..?  
He noticed a slip of paper sat by the door.  
“So, you bring home some random stranger instead of getting piss drunk. Not sure if that’s better or worse. You better not make this a habit as well. Logan was lucky enough to be out at a friend’s house when you brought him here. I swear, if you bring another random stranger home again, I will notify mom of it. I’m going to let you off just this once. - Katelynn”  
Chase ran a hand through his hair and set the bote on his desk. He was too busy wondering what he did.  
They were still wearing their jeans, so there was a strong likelyhood they didn’t do too much.  
Chase went to his bathroom, cleaning himself up, trying to not focus on the marks that decorated his upper body.  
He stretched his arms over his head as he entered his room, going still when he saw Justin, sitting up and running his hands through his hair.  
“Uh… Hey.”  
Justin’s head shot up and the two stared at each other for a moment of silence.  
“Hey…”  
“So.. Sleep well?” Chase didn’t move as he asked the question, instead he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah.. You?”  
“Pretty well.. Just a little disoriented.. I mean, it’s not every morning that I wake up, hardly remembering a thing with a stranger in my bed..”  
Justin didn’t look at Chase as he replied.  
“So.. Do you bring strangers home often, or am I a first?”  
“No.. No.. You’re… You are the first.” Chase gave a weak chuckle.  
“Right… So.. Last night wasn’t that bad…”  
“Really?” Chase slowly stepped over to the bed and sat down beside Justin.  
“Yeah.. You don’t remember it, do you?”  
“Uh.. No.. Sorry.” Justin buried his face in one of his hands.  
“This is embarrasing.”  
“Well… I’m still wrapping my head around it..” Chase rubbed his eyes.  
“So.. I guess you aren’t used to kissing men?” Justin looked pink as he spoke, and Chase’s face replicated the shade.  
“No.. I actually don’t kiss people at all that often.. Thought maybe romance wasn’t my thing… And one night stands never really appealed to me..”  
“I never saw the appeal of one night stands either…” Justin fiddled with his hands.  
“You mentioned meeting a lot of guys who ‘swung that way’...”  
“Yeah.. Got drunk taking bets and they usually just left me a bunch of weird messages with their numbers on pieces of paper.. I never respond to any of them, of course. Never thought I swung that way…”  
Justin looked down.  
“Guess I actually learned something for once.”  
The two were quiet.  
“Hey, Chase… maybe we could meet up again sometime? Like, for coffee or lunch maybe?”  
Chase looked at him.  
“I’d actually really like that. My sister would appreciate me getting out of the house to not get drunk.”  
Justin smiled and the two stared at each other. He was no longer wearing his yellow contacts, revealing emerald green eyes.  
“Hey.. Mind if I kiss you again? Maybe.. Maybe it’ll jog my memory of last night.”  
Justin leaned closer.  
“It wouldn’t be that fair if you didn’t remember and I did..”  
Chase closed the space between them, his hand entwining with Justin’s as he leaned into the warmth.


End file.
